


Motel of Conflicts

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: And Mystery is the best one here, Angst, Arthur is also a bit of an ass, Arthur is grumpy and salty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, I forgot how to tag, Lewis is trying his best, Multi, On a case, Stranded at a motel, Vivi is going to knock some skulls together, eventual OT3, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: The gang heads out on a case not too long after Lewis rejoins them, however, there is still some scores to settle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I know I haven't posted much! (We're getting there) BUT!!!!  
> An awful and deliciously angsty idea was brought up in the Ghost Pepper Server so THEREFOREE  
> I'll do my best to make them proud

The tires rumbled over the gravely dirt road, whining softly as they pulled into the shabby motel. 

"... And..." Peering over the crumpled and slightly worn map, Vivi took in the exterior of the building with a twinkle in her eye, before a wide smile crossed over her face, "this is it! Okay, gang! Rest stop." Her hand was already reaching for the door when Arthur barely put the car into the single remaining parking space. 

"Ack-! Vivi, please, give me the smigdest of a damn moment before you barrel out!" Arthur hissed, yanking out his keys and glaring at her slightly, but she was already out, several books and files in hand as she ran with reckless abandon, leaving the van and him in her dust. Most times he would have done a quick check up on the van and anything she may have left behind before following in ten minutes after. 

Those days were long gone. He grabbed his keys, his wallet, and sparing only the smallest of glances, he got out. 

He didn't want to look at the enormous specter that took up most of his peripheral vision. 

They already had Vivi's scattered remains and getting out, anyway. 

"Hey Vi', wait up." A deep voice made Arthur noticeably flinch from where he was trying to sneak past the spectre, whose hair managed to still pop up on the other side of the van, because why wouldn't it? A wave of dizziness and familiar nausea filled his stomach again, and Arthur leaned heavily against the van. Pausing to make sure his knees wouldn't suddenly giving up on him, and to quell the near constant paranoia than plagued his heart. To help correct his balance more, Arthur's palm spread out against the metal, expecting to feel the sharp and brittle cold from the chill.

Instead, he only heard a faint 'clink', drawing his eyes to the reflective surface of his own arm. 

He couldn't help but glare bitterly, faintly able to recall the recent malfunctions its been having, thanks to the friendly hitchhiking ghost that followed them wherever they went.

It's not like there was anywhere else for it to go, not when it was bound and tethered to them, to _Vivi_  at least. The thought of it being bound to _him_  for any other reason except masochism, _or_  a twisted and extensive set up to accomplish its initial goal all along. Arthur certainly wouldn't put it past him.  _It not like Arthur wasn't the cause for all of their misery._  Grinding his teeth, Arthur tore his galre away, already feeling his anger subside just long enough for him to notice a new figure that popped into view. Mystery, peering up at him over a set of glossy golden glasses. A new set of anxiety shot through Arthur. An electrifying jolts raced to his finger tips, and he slammed the metallic arm into his side, flesh hand gripping its bicep before Arthur realized that it only trembling, not malfunctioning. That and, he was rapidly gasping. The small pup knitted his eyebrows, whining softly and waddling forward, just as Arthur's panic subsided enough for him to drop down to a knee and ruffle the top of the dogs head.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'm going to be fi-" As fate would have it, the same purple hair came into view, a dark velvety suit clashing against the lighter exterior gravel and gray skies. Deep pits hidden by long and styled bangs, an unlit cigarette hanging unusually from the tall figures mouth. An excuse for the constant strands of smoke that seemed to float off him. 

"Artie? Is everything okay?" He asked, a lopsided grin falling slightly with worry. _A near perfect replica._  Able to make out his heartbeat throughout every part of his limbs, Arthur coughed weakly and straightened up, the brittle cold attacking him through his jeans. He was silent for just long enough that the space between the spectre and him decreased rapidly, hefty palms hovering around his shoulders, Arthur could only focus on the bobbing cigarette, "...Another panic attack? Its okay if it is, I understand, we can help you." The ghost's voice was so calm, so gentle and nice. 

It made Arthur sick.

"Nothin' I can't handle. Thanks." Arthur shuffled out of grabbing range, turning on his heel and quickly walking away. He didn't turn around in time to notice how the bright eyes of the spectre following him, how its jaw fell slightly, or how they turned down to the ancient dog in confusion.

Inside, Arthur was instantly hit with a blast of warm air, instantly making his eyes water and leaving him momentarily breathless, triggering another coughing fit. Strewn across the couch, Vivi was eagerly setting up documents, trained eyes darting between each one, making connections and setting up their next plan of action. Too oblivious to notice Arthur until the spring on the second bed gave him away- she shot up and shot a smile toward him. 

"Artie!" She almost shouted, and Arthur couldn't help but smile at that, flicking at a pillow unthinkingly when he heard the door open again, the tiny clacks of claws against the ground before Mystery jumped up and plopped his head in the crook of Arthur's knee, "So I was thinking- maybe if we get up before nine, we'll have enough time to be able to.." A faint buzz grabbed Arthurs attention, as much as he wanted to keep his focus on her completely, he wouldn't be able to handle this awful shakes that always occured when he felt the spectre come close. Turning his head, Arthur half expected a terrifying glare to be pinning him to the bed, instead, the spectre had followed Mstery in, and instead of returning Arthur's gaze, he simply floated over to Vivi, peering over her shoulder with a loving expression on his face.

"...Whadda think?" Her excited gaze switched quickly between both Arthur and Lewis. 

"I think that's a lovely plan. If you'd like, I can make some breakfast for you both.." 

"Could you? That'd be amazing!" Singing, she hopped up in an attempt to swallow Lewis's shoulders in a hug, but could only dangle from half way down his chest. The action earned her a heart felt grin, and she was then hoisted up into a great big squeeze that ended with her perched in his arms. Almost so that she nearly hit her head against the ceiling. 

Oh wait, she did. That has to hurt, good job ghost. A pitiful whining and sob mixed together into one long, drawn out wail as she was frantically lowered to the ground, a thousand scrambled apologies flowing out of the spirits mouth _faster than a speeding semi barreling down the road-_

"Vivi- oh my goodness, I'm sorry, I didn't- forgot.. gah- hold on, I'll grab you an ice pack!" Attempting to not dishevel her handiwork, the spirit reverently layed her across the bed, before racing away to the door, flinging it open and leaving the three left in the room. With that, Arthur shuffled off the bed, carefully stepping down on the wooden floor and brushing a hand along Vivi's forehead. She groaned, but a weak smile stretched across her face, _how could she smile like that after hitting her head so hard she may as well have a concussion?_

"Artie- do me a favor, make yourself useful-" A sputtered giggled slipped past her lips, ruining her attempt at a 'last wishes, give my daughters everything I own' speech, and flicked her wrist toward the disheveled mess of papers, "pick that up for me. I already have the plan set up in my head... i'll just- sleep it off." She sighed, shoulders falling back, only to jerk back up with a quick and sudden jab to her side. 

Her foot flew toward his head, "HEY! I'M DYING OVER HERE, JACKASS!" She let out a disgusted shriek when he caught her by her ankle, grinning down at her mischievously past her thigh. 

"Sure thing, m'lady~ Would you like me to remove your shoes, rub your feet so that way you'll know _one_  pleasure before your final breath?" He teased, now actually undoing the buckle of her shoe, much to her loud and sudden dismay. 

"Oh you really are a bastard now- It takes me forever to-" Despite the fact that her sock was damp and filled with- probably mud and slush- Arthur firmly grasped her heel and pressed his thumb in gently against the very center of it, grinning madly when she stiffened, "Ah..." It took her two seconds before her shoulders sank again, foot now willfully pushing into his hand, "Okay, you know what? Forgiven."

"Anything for you, Vivi~ Even if I'm sure I will get frostbite from your freezing cold feet-" She chucked something at his head. They both laugh. He keeps massaging, thankful that he was still able to feel normal when it was just them. 

Then the door opened again, and it all faded, just like that.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motel walls are too tight for comfort

The storm was rising, and growing more intense with each moment. It took several trips but the Mystery Skulls finally set up camp in the cramped motel. Because of the dark storm clouds it was already too dark to not have a lamp on, despite the fact that Vivi was now curled under several blankets. All while the giant ghost man frantically flashed across the tiny home. And if Arthur hadn't given up sleeping three hours ago, he'd probably by pissed. 

Well never mind the lack of sleep, he was fuming regardless. Instead of lashing out and risking fighting with a grumpy Vivi, he was simply glaring at them over the mellow color of the file. It wasn't hard to miss either, considering smoke followed them wherever they went. Arthur tapped his fingers against the side of the case, tucking his nose further into the photographs. 

"Oh goodness..! Oh dear where is that.." _There they go again!_  Arthur grits his teeth and shuffles to bring the entire case file onto his lap, trying for the third time to get an overview of the case. He didn't doubted Vivi's abilities in retaining memory, but since she did get knocked into a wall, its best to relook the notes before they did anything else... and it wasn't like Vivi had the best track record when it came to memories...

With a scowl, Arthur recited the various crimes that have been committed and the supposive culprits for each, only for his attention was continuously switch due to the anxious energy filling up the room. If it was thick enough, it'd probably be enough to suffocate them. 

No wonder Mystery was snuggled so firmly into Vivi's side, nose buried under the crook of Vivi's elbow. The poor pup would have been stepped on if he tried to nap on the fuzzy carpet beneath their beds. Once again, Arthur forced his gaze down to the comforter, more or less the folders, making himself scan the words in attempt to read more intensely. All the while, the silence of the room - mind for maybe the quiet mumbling of the ghost - made everything a tad more louder. He could make out the sink running in the next motel over, and the washing machine stalling upstairs. That or it was a television show. Above all else was the most anxiety inducing sound.

A ticking clock. One that had an audible tick and would persistently keep his shoulders tense without him even noticing. Biting his lip, Arthur peers toward the window, preparing himself for the dreaded hues of dawn, except it was still a deep and dark shade of midnight. Maybe for once, it would be better to have that ticking there. Keep him sane. Tick tick tick, just focus on that Artie. Without moving his gaze from the window, Arthur snatches up another folder, the culprits and their families, and shifted through them. 

The ghost hunches over Vivi's bed. The slight creaking of his weight dragged Arthurs attention to him, just in time to see a hand brushing over her forehead, brushing her hair to one side. Uncovering the nasty lump they inflicted. Arthur could faintly hear the hiss of the spirit cringing before they lean down, pressing a delicate kiss to her forehead. An apology floating off his lips. An action that had Arthurs stomach twisting. An unbearable amount of annoyance and sorrow swirling in his mind and chest, and Arthur grabbed for his earbuds. 

Mystery bobbed up slightly, ears up and alert, eyes training on the tall giant and watching the ghost carefully, wagging his tail. A look of surprise took over the ghost's face when they noticed the attention, before its face softened, and a smooth smile took its rightful place there. Mystery's tail picked up, reflecting the same smile, before leaning forward with his head bowed to accept the incoming head pat with a soft whine. The ghost chuckled, curling his fingers through the dogs fur, and ending it with gentle petting. 

"Dont worry about me, Mystery. I'm a little worried is all." The spirit huffed solemnly, gaze sharpening as they examine the lump forming on her head, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Mystery's eyebrows raise as well, worriedly watching the spirit before his head snapped over to Arthur's irate  expression. Mystery thought in silence for two seconds before jumping off the bed, and onto Arthur's. He didn't give Arthur any chance to shoo him away, curling against Arthurs side in seconds - paying no mind the surprised gasp from Arthur- and nuzzled harshly against his thigh before stretching into a more comfortable position. Arthur shakes his head and scoops up the pile before it was crumpled and buried under Mystery, huffing curtly and running a palm across Mystery belly haphazardly, not paying any mind to him as he reorganized the folders. Already brushing his anger away, and settling for grumpily stacking the disheveled mess. Even though he couldn't help the smile drifting across his face.

All according to the small dogs plan. 

Just as Arthur was finally settling the folders beside him, tucking it under his arm to read them elsewhere, a long and drawn out whine drew him back to Mystery. Both paws hanging miserably in the air, stretching out and leaving Mystery's belly completely exposed. Begging.  _And he's 700 years their senior._  He stared blankly, until his own expression softened, and morphed into a grateful grin. Arthur would have absolutely had a field day teasing the elder fox, but kept that sentiment to himself. Mystery also probably got touch starved from time to time, who was he to hound the poor not-pup for wanting some affection?

Little did he know, Arthur fell into Mystery's trap, and wouldn't be free until the dog deemed him worthy of freedom again. For now, Arthur struggled to keep himself from screaming as Mystery jumped on top of him and began his daily ritual on slobbering Arthur's face with kisses. Now Arthur was straining from giggles and attempting to push Mystery off of him, lips pursed tightly. Except Mystery spared him no mercy, hugging Arthur and kissing him all over whilst his tail wagged intensely. 

"You planned this, didn't you- Mystery!" Arthur gasped, receiving a tongue full of slobber up his throat and chin. Not noticing that he may be correct in that accusations. 

Nor did he notice how the spirit from across the room had jumped at the sudden commotion of noise, their eyes wide and hair fluffed up with an underbelly of flames, burning frantically as they turned to watch Arthur's struggle. Seconds pass briefly before before the faintest blush dusted across their cheeks. A tiny smile twisting even more. Now drawn out of their frustrated spout and choosing to focus more on the carefree nature of the scene. A moment trapped in a moment. Isolated by the distant merriness that never seemed to occur anymore. 

It was delightful. 

Arthur eventually ceased in his attempts, because now his arms were looped around Mystery's torso, whose entire body was wiggling from excitement, heightened by the scratches running up and down his spine. A wide crooked grin had since taking residence on Arthur's face. Until a weight pressed into the mattress in the form of fingers and a palm. All excitement left Arthur's face in an instant as his eyes darted to the offending appendage. His eyes followed up to the tux covered arm, following further to their chin and comforting smile.  Who didn't seem to notice the dissatisfaction radiating off him at their sudden presence. There was a familiar, friendly twinkle in their eye that Arthur had seen a thousand times before.

"Arthur, feeling better?" 

The cheery mood dissipated in an instant. Barely giving the ghost a chance to indulge in the tenderness of it all, who now seemed to realize the mistake in their actions. Or at the very least, the tension surrounding them.  


Arthur blanked again, staring up at the ghost. R esisting every urge to shoot back some snarky comment- nothing had happened, nothing except for his slight panic attack, but even that was nothing to pay any mind to. The only issue was that it wasn't needed, and knowing his luck, Vivi would wake up to hear his attitude. Swallowing back his bite, Arthur ungracefully pushed Mystery off of him. Mystery flopped back into place and growled sadly. 

"Yeah, everything's good, fine." The ghost flinches at the drop in Arthur's voice, face falling as they straightened, unsure of their movements. Mystery huffs, and rolls his chin on Arthur's lap, seemingly frustrated that the good mood is already over, but didn't draw his gaze away.

"Ah- are you sure?" He started, straightening up and watching Arthur with a pursed, anxiety filled frown- like he made a huge mistake. Or at least, was at a loss of how to follow. The spirit didn't expect the short response. Arthur kept his gaze down, and nodded. 

Arthur's stomach twisted intensely, and before he could let it worsen, he turned and located his shoes along the far wall. 

"Artie-" _Arthur really wished he wouldn't say that._  "Are you going somewhere?"

"Store." He slide off the sheets and padded his way to the door, preparing himself to swoop down and snatch his shoes so he could bolt a tad bit faster.

"The gas station down the road? ... May I come with you?" The voice said hopefully and Arthur froze, fingers barely grazing the shoelaces, and his gaze heavily set on the shadow casting over him. Arthur could almost see the expression outlined in the long silhouette. He hasn't had a chance to speak with the ghost- more or less he would much rather do anything besides that - but, it was even more difficult considering the tension that existed between the two. Or at least, the tension surrounding their relationship. It's not like avoiding the situation helped any. 

But he can't.... he _can't_.

It wasn't him, Arthur. It wasn't.

Lewis died years ago. 

"No, I'm gonna head out on my own, need to think about things," _Need to get away from you,_  "Didn't want to wake up Vivi, and its dark enough that no one will really be about. Wanted to spend it alone." 

The ghost was already cooped up under the public eye ever since they returned to the small group, it would only be fair to let them go out with him. 

... Nah, they would be fine. They had Vivi and Mystery and... and him. Much to Arthur's dismay. 

"Want anything?" 

The ghost's eyebrows furrowed, and when Arthur turned around, they were hunched in on themself like a kicked puppy. They were even doing the puppy dog eyes! Hands curling together, and Arthur could barely make out the small, sad trembling the spirit would sometimes do. 

Very similar to the way Lewis did years ago. Arthur grits his teeth, and grabs the keys off the counter. Swiftly turning away from the ghost and prying open the door, refusing to pay attention to the ghost of Lewis. Arthur didn't spare a second glance until he was in the brisk, cold night. 

Alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> AhhHH Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!   
> Im hoping to be able to post more tomorrow if I dont die from sleep deprivation, so we'll see how that goes!


End file.
